mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nitecrew
Previous talk page archived to User_talk:Nitecrew/Archive September 2010 17:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- symbiosis r u ready to get off SSGT's symbiosis module? 16:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Not yet. I would like to build my own Symbiosis Module which will require some more bricks to build Autominer bots and such. 02:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Congrats + More First of all, congrats on Rank 9 :). Second, if you need grey bricks, I can add you to my symbio module, as well as give you a good number of nebular crystals. 04:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :That would be very nice of you. If you put me in your symbio module then JssLvr can get into Sgt_Griffin's and I can still work towards making my own and it looks like my first symbiont will be Kristof1124. Thanks!!!! 15:06, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think that you're on my friends list anymore; I might have accidentally blocked you. Lemme check. Oh, nvm, I've sent a request. 23:24, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Symbiosis Module Once you make a Symbiosis Module can I please be in it for a few days? 21:21, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :If you also agree to put a lot of clicks on the module then sure, you can be my first symbiont. 15:07, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! 01:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'll try to click it as often as I can when I have spare clicks! 21:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey Nitecrew! Don't make a symbiosis module yet, it is inefficient for prople who are rank 9.Get a Pet Robot Module it's cheaper and you get more bricks per clicks.There are alot of users which have mantles pools.Get the symbiosis module, when you are rank 10. :)-- 09:29, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Unfortunately I don't have enough Nebular Crystals to make the Pet Robot Module. I may just have to do it the hard way. :( 15:04, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::You also need them for the symbiosis module..-- 15:27, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Idea You know how you put what rank you are in your sig? Well why don't you put a link to your MLN page in the section where you say the rank? 01:23, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :You know, I was just trying to figure out what to make the Rank 9 text link to. My MLN page is a good idea. I'll see what I can do. Thanks. 04:07, September 13, 2010 (UTC) AfS check Click me! 10:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. Taken care of. 17:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:How to link an article I usally link the way you told me to. There reason it was linked the way it was is because I was coyping from another article and I guess the links were like that in the article (I didn't do it). 21:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Symbiosis Well Nitecrew, I have to take down my symbiosis now because I have decided that I will continue with MLN. I'll be getting nebs so I'll block everyone until I get all the nebs I need. Thank you for your patience. 00:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok I will take it down. ~TheDarkKnights Making Category for User Images I want your comments on this idea: Well, making a category for all those user images that need categorization. -- 23:33, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :If you are going to add a category to an image, why not add the right category? There is already a report for those images that need categorization. 00:00, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :I know and I want to make a category called Category:User Image|User Image to add all those non-categorized user images. I just wanted another admins approval because of what happened with me deleting image :/-- 01:56, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ohhhh. I would have no issue with adding a User Image category. In fact I would say it is long overdue. 02:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok I'll make it and start adding it tomorrow-- 04:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC) MLN Wiki image I really want to user that MLN wiki image of mine so I know that did not do the editing work on that image for nothing. So because you and other users do not want in in my lego network wiki: space why not I put replace with it because we do not need that image and then my image can be used. Please think about it and thanks, -- 20:45, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately the Example image is being used by User:Kanohi Zatth. 02:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::He is inactive and I think the only reason he did that is because he did not know how to do a real file-- 00:23, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :So before I do it I want some endorsement form you (the image admin :D ) 22:12, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Go ahead. 15:59, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::D-- 23:11, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry I deleted his userpage. Please don't give me a warning. You see, here: http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bobo590/thehelpstore is my store. his userpage is at the bottom. So, I deleted it from my store. When I clicked save, it rederected me to his userpage and I somehow deleted it. Please help/delete it from my store. 01:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :I see that Mackmoron has helped you out with this. No problem. It happens to all of us. 04:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Symbiosis Sorry to bother you but can you take Kristof out of your symbiosis and put my friend jesuslover in? I promised that I will keep Kristof in mine, and Kristof is in WAY too many. Thanks, 22:30, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :If Jesuslover would like to make the request then yes I would do it. However he must understand that I expect a lot of clicks on the module. 23:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :can i be on it? what do you mean of lots of clicks? i don't know if i can click......... 15:13, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I would hope at least 50 clicks a day as we would then both benefit from an extra gray LEGO brick. Basically you can't just sit there in the module and collect bricks without helping to get more than one brick a day. When I was in Sgt_Griffin's Symbiosis Module I was spending almost all of my clicks on his module every day. 16:11, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :: ::but what work are you doing???? i will do 25 clicks a day if i can....some days i can't..... :: :: :::I have done the work to create the module, put it on my page, and put you in it. If I could click my own module I would. We can start with 25 clicks a day. 17:27, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Side pages? I don't know how to make a side page for "The 10ROCK Shop" could you please help me? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 03:23, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Monaco If you want to save Monaco skin sig here! tell everybody on every wiki! Let's save Monaco! 01:45, October 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:Please leave the MLN bank in user space The MLN Bank should be a more neutral thing like the official store. That's why I renamed it. 23:35, October 28, 2010 (UTC) dear nitecrew i have found that the some of the totemic animal files and some of the totemic parts are misspelled please help. STORE (talk) MLN 20:31, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Could you provide a list, or better yet a set of links, to the misspelled items? Are the image filenames mispelled? Are the article names misspelled? 21:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::no the image names are misspelled they are: ToemicFang.png Totem wolf.png TotenicScale.png that is all STORE(talk) MLN 18:26, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I have moved the files so they are named correctly and consistently. Unfortunately I was forced to leave a redirect behind because a number of stores are using those images also. Thanks for the heads up!! 19:52, November 1, 2010 (UTC)